Lessons of a Toy Maker
by Makai-Rahl
Summary: Pre Saw movies. After John finds out that he has cancer, everyone abandoned him. So, to settle his dispair, he finishes his last toy, a puppet named Billy. John starts to play his games, and Billy and Amanda will show him how his life wasn't in vain.
1. It began

Disclaimer: I. Don't .Own. SAW.

A/N: Well, sense a few of you were already clamoring for a new story, here's a new one, sort of my version of a prequil; and this one involves John though you'll see most everyone else, but it's not going to go through all of the movies, maybe just the first one ok? Here goes!

"John Kramer?" the nurse came out, wearing blue scrubs, and white tennis shoes. John stood slowly, his knees hurting more than usual. This was becoming more frequent, as well as his throwing up. It had begun to worry him and he had finally made it in to see a doctor. Getting on the scale, the nurse surprised when she saw what he now weighed.

"Wow Mr. Kramer, do you know that you've lost this much weight?" she pointed to the scale and John only nodded. Yes he did, and that was pat of the reason that he was here. Leading him into the room, she said that the doctor "would be there in a minute" and left.

Knowing that he'd be there for a while, John pulled some paper out of his pocket, and started too look again at his drawings for a new puppet, this one he had named Billy.

Hid design had Billy look like a clown, with a white face and red spiral cheeks, wearing a tux and little red shoes. The only reason that John's boss said that Billy might not be "suitable for young children" was that his eyes were red, with pitch black pupils that made Billy look, well… a little creepy. That didn't deter John though, and he kept working on Billy's specifics until the doctor finally did come in.

"Hello Mr. Kramer, I understand that you're here on your follow up visit from last week?" she sat on her swivel stool, and looked over his chart, and then to him.

"Yes, I had some blood work and x-rays done." John replied quietly, his voice not yet that raspy, but it was beginning to show.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry to have to tell you this… John… but I'm afraid that we might have to hospitalize you for some further tests, just a precaution, nothing to be alarmed about I'm sure." Translation: You may or may not be absolutely fucked right now, and we just want to make sure so you don't sue us later if you live.

But John only nodded, standing, his shock of white hair already standing on end. "Alright, what time do I have to be there?"

" I have you admitted for about 6:00 this evening, here are your papers, and we'll se what turns up ok?" the doctor smiled, and led John out the door.

Mak: Well, there's the start, I need 3-5 reviews before I post the next chapter!


	2. Changes and chance meetings

Disclaimer: I. Don't .Own. SAW.

A/N: Well, here's the second chapter everybody, and don't forget those reviews!

When John was finally admitted into the hospital and the tests taken, things settled down for a bit. After eating a fairly bland dinner of what he guessed were mashed potatoes, cream gravy and a pitiful looking steak, he reached over for the plans for Billy when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"John?" the voice was Jill's; sounding a little strained and tired.

"Jill, I had meant to call you-" he was cut off.

"Had _meant _to call John? When? When you were on death's door?" her voice was bitter, tears in it as well.

"Yes, after all the tests were taken and I was out of here, I don't think that this will be anything Jill, I'll be out of her in a few days."

"Fine. I just called to say that I'd be in tomorrow." And without a good bye, she hung up.

When John had gotten up and put on his bathrobe for a small walk, he spotted one of the nurses, coming down the hall, pushing a younger woman in a wheelchair. She looked to be about 23 or 24, with straight dark brown hair and deep brown eyes that were slightly blood shot.

"Hello…" he said softly as they passed, and she woman looked at him, no _through _John as she waved. He could see he needle marks on her arm. This disgusted John; she had been a drug addict, though he knew not what she did. He asked his night nurse who told him with a shake of her head.

"That's Amanda Young, our semi resident drug addict, this time in here on an OD of heroin. She's usually in here for self-injury and trying to get over her anti-depressants. Poor girl." She shook her head again, and left John be.

John though about this woman, who probably had wasted years of her life like that, on drugs, and wondering where her next fix was going to come from.

The next morning, John finally decided that he was done with designing Billy, and was ready to go home, and start building his little friend, and show his pric of a boss that a small mime/clown puppet with a moving mouth wasn't going to be so bad after all. And he also thought again about Amanda, and went into the hall again to see if he could introduce himself.

When he went out again, he heard one of the doctors talking slowly to her, like she was still on drugs.

"Ok Amanda, this time, do not take more than one of these in six hours, it won't make you feel better instantly, it takes a few hours ok?" he saw Amanda nod, like a patient who's been through this too many times to count, and knew what the doc wanted to her to get her the hell out of here and back on to the street and on the heroin she probably craved. And little did John know that he wasn't too far of either.

He watched silently as Amanda was rolled out of her room, a small purse in her lap. He waved again, and she recognized him again, and waved slightly as she left. The orderly, a man who was named Zepp by his name tag said, "Oh her, don't worry about her, she'll be back in about three weeks tops, either like she was or dead. The cops have given up on her. Everyone has." He shrugged, and went back to mopping the floor. John went down to the gardens, then back to his room, where he waited for news of his own diagnoses, and then finally go back home, and back to his life.

But it wasn't going to be that easy. In Dr. Lawrence Gordon's office, he learned the truth.

Dr.Gordon sighed. "I'm sorry Mr. Kramer, but you are in the middle stages of a terminal brain cancer, and we caught it too late." He held up the x-rays, which showed a tumor, still fairly small, pressing into his brain stem. So that's what had been causing all of those headaches.

"We might be able to cure it with chemotherapy, but if that doesn't work, it will come back, and eventually cause cut off of circulation to your brain, or hemorrhaging. Either way, it looks like you may have about five years if you respond to some of the treatments…" John tuned him out after this.

What was he going to tell Jill, their friends? He kicked himself silently, their relationship was falling apart at the seams, was this the thing that was going to push her over the edge, was going to drive her away? He didn't know, he didn't want to know. But she had to know about this.

So after receiving some last minute instructions, he indeed went home, to see if he could reconcile himself to the woman he loved, and maybe start on building Billy, who was going to be what he left behind to remember him by.

Another 3-5 reviewsfor the next chapte would be nice...


	3. A lesson learned

Disclaimer: I. Don't .Own. SAW. Just John's brother.

A/N: Oh my gosh I have had so many reviews for my SAW stories thanx to each and everyone who had cheered on my progress, especially Animorphgirl Sans Amoure, and allexb!

Well, here's the next chapter!

"Jill, please, I want you to reconsider…" his voice was soft, yet pleading at the same time, he didn't want her to do this, she _couldn't._

"I'm soon John but I just…can't, not like this." Her voice was even more tired, and a little chilled, that she knew that this was coming and she just wanted to stop it before it got any worse.

"But I want you to be my wife…"

"Not without knowing that you're going to get through this. I heard the doctor yesterday when I came to pick you up John. You might make it through this, and you might not. I don't want to become a widow after just a few months or even maybe to years, it's just not worth it to me. So I'm going to say no again, and this is also good bye. Good luck John." She hung up, and John was left, in his chair, completely dumbfounded.

She had just left him. Jill was gone. Hanging up the phone, he stood, and went into the bathroom, and threw up again. When he was done, he wandered into the kitchen to find the materials and plans that he had started for Billy.

For two seconds, he considered throwing them away, but decided against it, he might need them later if he lived. But who knew about that, he decided to call his younger brother.

"Stevens residence." Ok, correction, his half brother. The preppy geek who ended up being a professor of philosophy in a major university.

"Is Kevin there?" John winced, he also remembered that his younger brother had also been in a wheelchair most of his life, a defect from birth that the family never had the money to fix.

"Kevin." The voice was halting. John had also forgotten about he speech impediment, he hadn't talked to Kevin in two or three years at least.

"Kevin, it's John, how are things?" he couldn't believe that was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"I'm good John! Wow, it's been what? Two years?"

"Yeah something like that, Kevin listen, I have something to tell you." He hesitated, and then said straight out, "Kevin I have terminal brain cancer."

There was silence on the other end for longer than nessary. "I'm sorry to hear that John. I really am. When did you hear?"

"Two days ago, I had to be admitted the hospital for some tests to make sure. It's not benign, but kemo might clear it up, I might have a few months to a few years if it doesn't work." he trailed off, saying all that needed to be said. Saying that he'd keep in touch for updates, Kevin also hung up, and once again, the toy maker was left with his thoughts.

Going back to the plans for Billy, he picked them up, and went into the living room, turning on the t.v. while he worked.

"The supervisor of Raymond toys was admitted to the hospital today…on reports of attempted suicide…" John looked up, intrigued. That was his boss.

"Pall Stallberg was rushed to Memorial Hospital after being found in his home yesterday morning, he is reported to be in fair condition.

"Shit…" was all that John could muster, until he caught news of another story, which was also fairly disturbing.

"…And a small nine year old boy was caught in a hit and run car accident, only one witness that hasn't testified, the parents of the boy have one surviving child…" he couldn't take it anymore, he had to end this, he was going to die anyway.

Putting the plans for Billy on the table, he didn't' even bother to leave a note when he grabbed his car keys, and drove his car into the middle of nowhere, and stopped. He didn't know where he was going to do it, but he was there was nothing left for him anymore, everyone had abandoned him. He knew that in his heart neither Jill of Kevin cared what really happened to him, just as long as he didn't bother them anymore, and as along as they got sympathy when they turned on the waterworks at the funeral.

Taking one last deep breath, John closed his eyes as he felt the car leave the pavement and roll end over end down the cliff.

It stopped in a ravine, and John knew that it didn't work. Obviously because he was now crawling from said demolished car, and holding his side, which was bleeding profusely. He though that he had probably crushed his ribs, and pierced his liver, but not his lung. But he _was still alive._ He thought that was something. That's when he realized that he shouldn't be throwing his life away, or what he had left of it, as he dialed 911 before passing out, he was supposed to cherish the life that he was given, or he would've lost it a long time ago. He want to tell those other people, that if they weren't going to cherish their lives, they would eventually lose them, and he thought as the world went black _"And I'll start with that Amanda…"_

_Mak: another 3-5 plz! _


	4. Decesions and another meeting

Disclaimer: I. Don't .Own. SAW.

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, although I only got one review. (pouts) anyway, on with the next chappie!

John was out cold by the time the paramedics got to him.

"He might just barely make it!" One of the more sage paramedics called up the hill. "Bring the backboard!" two others complied, and John was in the ambulance before his body could fully go into shock.

"He's starting to seize!" one of them called to the driver, "Hurry!"

It was another thirty minutes until they reached memorial.

John made it, but just barely. The next morning, Dr. Gordon once again greeted him.

"Well, you're to still be with us Mr. Kramer."

"On whose opinion?" John asked, his voice week but harsh, he had heard rumors about him when the nurses were checking his vitals and didn't know that he wasn't awake.

"On about everyone who saved your ass last night, what happened? It was all over the news." He gestured to the TV, which still displayed the accident, his totaled car.

"I…ran…off of the road." he replied laboursly, his voice irritable. "I couldn't control the car…"

Gordon waved a hand, a signal to show that he had heard enough for the time being. "Ok, we know it was an accident, but you'll need to stay here for a few more days, then go home, and stay there for another week or so before you try and go to go driving again." John nodded, and later that day was released.

He got into his front door warily, promising Zepp that he would check in with the not so good doctor later that week.

Looking to the scattered plans for Billy, a plan started to form in his mind, but it started with the finishing of the small puppet, so no one will know what hit them.

It took John only two days to finish the body of his small friend, but the face was going to be an entirely different matter. He studied the plans, but sense he was going to be used in part of his plans, he needed to look a little more… sinister, he decided. So instead of having just his pupil and a small ring around his eye red, he made the rest of his eyes red, the dots on his cheeks turning to swirls that looked like dried blood. The white had turned a sickly shade of tan, and John felt something dark growing inside of him. This other darker side of him wanted to take over, and it both frightened and fascinated him at the same time. This darker part of himself told him what he had been thinking on for the last few days, even in his last trip to the hospital; that people had to either cherish their lives, or lose them entirely. And in a short while, his task would begin, but how to start?

Letting Billy's face dry over the next few days, John was down in his workshop, looking for inspiration. He had already decided that that Amanda was going to be his first victim, and that all he knew was that she had been addicted to drugs, mostly by needle, but by mouth also…. That's when he spotted an old bear trap that used to be his grandfather's on the wall of his workshop, and he got a sudden inspiration, an looked to find any spare graph paper that he could find, and set to work.

If only Amanda knew what was coming to her. She stepped out of her god-awful apartment the day after she got out of the hospital, already needing to go to work to get to her next fix. She didn't like where she worked, but it helped buy the crack and heroin, literally.

Smoothing down her faded black skirt and skimpy red blouse, she headed down the street to the Club that she worked at, Uncle Larry's. The proprietor, who everyone called Uncle Larry, had hired her on just because she still looked young enough to be underage, but old enough that he wouldn't get arrested if any of them showed up on duty. Walking in, her eyes instantly adjusted to the darkness, at least she wasn't going to be on stage tonight, that was her friend Alicia on tonight. Amanda shook her head, pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she was the only one that noticed the older man in faded jeans and a zip hoodie, but he was one of those who could still pull off that look. She guessed him to be in his early to mid fifties, when she sauntered over to take his order. Little did she know that she was going to bee seeing more of this man that she cared to.

"You want anything?" she asked, turning to the bar.

"A beer." His voice was wispy, it was clear that he wasn't here to see the show that was just about to start behind him, the other patrons drifting in that general direction, Alicia walked out, and they started to cheer and whistle.

Amanda rolled her eyes, and John picked up on her mood, he knew that she was wishing for those drugs right about now….but he knew that she was going to be cured of that tonight….or die trying. To hell with therapy, this was the instant quick fix that anyone needed for any kind of addiction. The darker side let out a small laugh, and she glanced at him warily, but said nothing more. Watching her out of the corner of her eye, he turned to see if her friend was also going to serve as a worthy candidate. Glancing one more time at Amanda, John left a tip for her, and went outside to wait.

Mak: I really want another 3-5 for this one! HIt the button guys, I know you can do it!


	5. The first tests, and pieces lost

Disclaimer: I. Don't .Own. SAW. Jost the plotline ok?

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, and finally the rest of the reviews that I needed! Anyway, on with the next chappie! (And thanx to allexxb for the suggestions I will whole heartedly try to put in this chapter.)

The air was sharp and cold by the time that John saw Amanda walk out of the club at three past 5 in the morning, pulling some of her tip money out of her pocket. But she only got halfway down the alley when she spotted John. Sniggering, she stepped up to him, not noticing the syringe that was resting in hi right hand.

"If you want to buy anything decent in the way of drugs, I'll take you to some one pretty good, he gets the pure stuff, if you want something else, you'll have to go back inside."

"Not necessarily, I was actually looking for you…" John replied, and before Amanda could respond, he stuck her in the arm with the needle, and her world went black.

_Two days before_

John looked at his new, and first, creation. It was a big thing, with too many rivets and screws to count. It was a reverse bear trap of sorts, that fit into the mouth, and when activated, would tear the lower jaw from the rest of the face, and severely tip the rest of the head backward, breaking the C-spine or even ripping off the head. It was satisfying in a way, even though he was about to end one, maybe possibly two lives very soon. But it was all the beginning for what was to be the greatest experiment ever. But first, to catch the drug dealer.

He wasn't that hard to find, he was in the alley behind the club where he had picked up that beer last night. It only took one hit from the syringe to knock him out, then take him back to the house.

In the basement, John force fed him the key to Amanda's device, and left him withering in the basement while he went to go retrieve Amanda.

_present day_

Finishing pulling Amanda into the front of his truck, he pulled out into the street, and sped home, wondering if his other "subject" was awake, and if he was, that wouldn't do at all.

So after taking a drugged Amanda downstairs and painstakingly hooking her up, he left her there, to go make his first tape, blood still running down her lips.

Amanda had never really had a bad life to begin with, it just wasn't that great either. Having an abusive father that either loved you or hated you on any given day made it so, and having a trapped mother didn't help that much either. That's what her school councilor said anyway, her senior year of high school, before she graduated, thinking that would make them happy. _Him _mostly, her mom had always been behind her in school and what extracurricular things that she was into volley ball, soccer.

Until he came home and shot her in the face right before his 17-year-olds eyes that is. That is when the drugs began, how she found the release in the razor blade, but it wasn't enough, once her "new friends" had gotten her hooked on heroin, she had to get a job once she turned 18 that would supply her habit, at a club no less. That had been three or four years ago, and now Amanda found herself waking up groggily, something painful and hard strapped to the inside of her mouth. She tried to remove it, but found that he hands were bound into what she was sitting in. Granted, it was ducktape, but she had also been drugged with stuff that her body wasn't used to. That's when she heard the t.v. click on somehow.

"_Hello Amanda, you don't know me, but I know you…"_ it rambled on for about thirty seconds o how she was going to get herself out of this, but she grabbed for the switch that was going to get her out of this monstrosity, the timer started, and her eyes widened. _ HOLY SHIT!_ This was not going to be easy. She dove over to the body of her dealer, and puled up his shirt, revealing the X that John had drawn on him with a huge black sharpie. Amanda almost peed herself, yes, this was really happening. Picking up the scalpel that was at her right hand, she closed her eyes, and stabbed the dealer, crying her eyes out.

John didn't know why, but he wanted her to survive, just so he could see if it would really change her, if this would really cure her of the drugs and the drinking that he had seen ruin her life, for the few days that he had followed her around. And as soon as he saw her take the scalpel to her drug dealer, his hope rose. With Billy hooked to a tricycle that he had found in the corner, he had hooked him to and R/C controller to go congratulate her if she made it.

She pulled the trap off at the last second, and John, no someone else in his body, smiled to himself. Now John was really starting to scare even himself, but as he moved Billy into the basement with Amanda and congratulated her as she ran out, he wondered what he should leave to the ones who didn't survive, who didn't have that instinct. That reminded him, he had his old boss trapped in the other room. He wasn't surprised to find that he was hung up in the razor wire that he had covered the room in, he could barely get out of it himself. That's when he had the inspiration.

Going into the room, he cut a single piece of skin off of the old fat man, in the shape of a jigsaw piece.

Mak: Another 3-5 plz!


	6. Miss Murder

Disclaimer: I. Don't .Own. SAW. Just the plot line that Billy tied to his tricycle.

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, and finally the rest of the reviews that I needed! Anyway, on with the next chappie! (And I'll admit the inspiration for the title of this chap came from the AFI song of the same name, excellent song!)

After making his way back up the stairs, John tried o think about what to do. He had to leave town for a few days, to let the police find the now two dead bodies in the house, and figure out whom to get next. He thought about who he had run into at the hospital, who he thought that would need a wakeup call to his or her life. That's when he decided to go visit that orderly Zepp, and see what he knew. Something instinctively told John that he was a rat, and liked being one also.

At the landing of the stairs, John looked out into the hall, where he had moved Billy to, and he took his small friend into the living room, Amanda had banged him up a little. He would watch her while he stayed at the hotel, to see if she had changed; and if she had, maybe she would serve some purpose later.

Staring at his little puppet friend, John wondered how long his little side mission would take, if he even would live to see it through. He never thought that it would take that long, but as he put Billy safely in a suitcase by himself, John knew in his heart that it would, and then he had a sudden inspiration about Amanda…

Zepp had very little info that John didn't already know about Amanda, minus her family history. So over those few days while the cops were crawling over his boss, and the bear trap and dead dealer, he wondered how to exactly approach the young woman. He knew that it wouldn't be easy. Who in their right mind would want to join the man who just tried to kill her before. So in snaring Zepp to capture Amanda for him, the young woman awoke in the hotel room that John was staying at, and all he could think of was the cliché "dazed and confused". He was more than right.

"Where the hell am I? How the hell did I end up here?"

"That is of no consequence right now." John said brusquely, he had to get to the point, another part of the next game was in motion, and if this didn't work it would all go down hill, and John would have to kill Amanda, which he really didn't want to do, she was still so young.

I need to ask you something Amanda, and it is of the utmost importance, it will change the rest of your life."

Amanda blinked at John sleepily, then woke up, and noticed that Billy was sitting on the nightstand next to her, and shrieked, John hushed her quickly.

"You're him aren't you? The Jigsaw guy! Shit, that's that freaky little puppet that told me that I was the one who was lucky to be alive!" Her jeans were too short he noticed, her white ankle socks showed themselves above the Vans that she had on her feet, her Tripp pants worn, her white baby doll T-shirt torn. John would have to reprimand Zepp for that.

"I am, you're statement said that you said that I helped you with your problems." He raised an eyebrow, that was the one thing that damn orderly was good for, information.

Amanda nodded, and replied shakily, "Yeah you-you did, but what do you want with me now? Have I done something else?"

John shook his head, and after taking a deep breath asked, " I wanted to know if you wanted to help me Amanda, show others what you have learned: that you have to appreciate life, or lose it, or earn it back, which you yourself did."

Amanda stood; did this guy just ask her what he just did? She considered it silently; clearly this guy was a madman, but also a genius in the same right. He had taught her that life was something that she and others couldn't waste. But would that involve more death? She supposed so; they would fare no worse that she surely, there was only so much cruelty that one being could posses. She hoped. Then she nodded. To John's evident relief, for he smiled a little to himself, and even chuckled, now every thing would fall right in to place, Zepp would be over at the residence of the not so good Dr. Gordon right now, capturing the man's family. Then the doctor himself when he returned home from the outing with that nurse, the very one that had taken care of actually, but she was just a minor accessory, he would deal with her later.

"Well then Amanda, I should welcome you to the family. I am John Kramer, and this," he gestured to the doll, " is my last toy, a creation I call Billy."

Amanda couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, "That thing has a name?" she stifled a giggle, an it wasn't lost to John either, he just nodded. "Now I should fill you in on what we're doing right now. That orderly Zepp, he's going to the Dr. Gordon's house right now and picking up the family to take them to a holding spot. He is then going to get the doctor himself and take him to a different location. I need you to pick up someone that has a connection to Dr. Gordon, this man, " he handed her a picture, "Adam, he lives not far from you. He can't see you though, and I need absolute secrecy from you ok?" she nodded.

"Alright then, but before that begins, can you help me shave my head?"

Amanda's other eyebrow rose, as a song came to her head as she touched the shaver to John's hair, which fell to the floor. But she changed the words a little.

"Hey Miss Murder can beauty stay if I change my life? Oh no…The stars will shine before him…he kissed them all goodbye…"

Mak: Another 3-5 plz!


	7. It is begining

Disclaimer: I. Don't .Own. SAW. Just the plot line that Billy tied to his tricycle.

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, It's been like a week, I'm sorry! And thanx to Animorphgirl for the specs on this part of the story, I haven't seen the first movie in a while.

Amanda was nervous; she had never done this sort of thing before. After John had chopped off most of her hair to make it more manageable for what the were doing, Amanda dressed in the cloths that John provided, and sent her after Adam, he said that he would explain the rest later after she had gotten a hold of him.

She had gotten to the apartment complex where she used to live, the usual hanging around waiting for whoever was their pimp that week. That's when she spotted Adam, just coming out the door, she tried to hurry in, but he caught her saying, "Hey, I like your hair, very…rock star-ish."

"Thanks…" she replied almost inaudibly, making her way up to his disgusting apartment, which was worse than hers used to be, and that was saying something.

It was grimy and full of rats and a few maggots and roaches as well. Pulling on the pig mask that she had in the backpack that she carried, she roamed around the place, wondering how long he was going to be gone. Thankfully it was only two hours after he came stumbling in half drunk, his camera taking random pictures that he would regret later. She stalked in behind him, a sneer rising on Amanda's lips; this was going to be more entertaining than she thought.

The capture only took minutes for Amanda, though it felt like a few antagonizing hours for Adam. She cornered him in his darkroom, and knocked him out with the same drug that John had used on her. Making sure that there was no one on the stairs, she drug him out into the van that she had drove there, and met John back at the hotel, then followed him to an abandoned warehouse across town, Adam still out cold. Apparently, Zepp had acquired Dr. Gordon, and the three of them moved the two men down a long dingy hallway into a bathroom that looked like a massacre had taken place. This was not going to be easy. John then dismissed Zepp, and turned to Amanda; everything was falling into place nicely.

"Now Amanda, I need you to shackle Dr. Gordon to that pipe over there, and then start filling that tub full of water." Amanda did as she was told, and then John started to explain the specifics of "the game" as he called it, it was much more elaborate that she could ever think of.

"These two men are connected, but they do not yet know it, and will not for at least another day, while I get the rest of this set in place. You see, Adam has been paid by Zepp to track Dr. Gordon to see who he was cheating with, and now the two are stuck in here to sort out their differences, when Adam realizes that Dr. Gordon is the one that he's been tracking. But there is a catch. Dr. Gordon must decide if he can take his revenge out on Adam to save is family, who Zepp will soon have in his possession, for he had a part in this too, because what he doesn't know will kill him. A slow acting poison to be exact." John's tone was callous, Amanda could tell that he wasn't totally himself, now she saw the other side of him, the madman taking over.

"Ok, so what's with the bathtub?" Amanda asked, topping off the water, wondering if there was more to fear from this man of many faces.

"That's where you're going to put Adam, he's the one who should wake up first, his drug was a little less potent, put him just under the surface, so his nose sticks out but nothing else." John was moving out of the room, and fear creeping into her voice, Amanda called, "Where are you going?"

"Just to go get a few more supplies for you to set up, but don't worry about that Amanda, just make sure those two don't wake up."

John didn't know if he was ready for this, his first real test. This was going to be the biggest test, to see that if he could really watch these two men die. He sat in a swivel chair, in front of a mass of television monitors, one of which was trained in on the bathroom, where he watched his new assistant work. Amanda pulled off the toilet lid, placing the two hacksaws in the tank, and then shutting the lid. She took the snapshots out of the duffel bag then, and placed them in the doctor's pocket. John then went to go make the next tape, and as he placed Billy in front of the camera, he studied his small friend. He had added a more moveable mouth to Billy from the last time he had been used for both Amanda and Paul, and he looked even sinister, with his half bald clown hair sticking in all directions from all the moving that the toy had been through. But John turned Billy to the camera, and with the voice changer, recorded the rules of the first game ever. He just hoped that the two men would learn their lessons, whether that required them to die or not. If Dr. Gordon learned his, then there would be at least one man dead, Adam. But if Adam prevailed, the doctor and his family would die, and if Adam passed this test…but his thought were broken by Amanda calling out, "Hey I'm done, what now?" He used the intercom that had been built it long ago.

"Take the bag outside, I have a few things that I need out of it, and a few hours to finish what I have to do." She nodded, and met him in the hall.

"Well, what else is there to do?"

"I have to kill myself."


	8. The Next Lesson

Disclaimer: I. Don't .Own. SAW. Just the plot line that Billy tied to his tricycle.

A/N: Well, here's the next chapter, and sorry I'm so late, I was on Spring Break! And sorry I kinda skimmed over the first movie, we already know what happens so anyway…(oh one more thing, John and Jig Saw are kind of going to be separate in John's mind this chapter, so I don't confuse you ok?)

All that he felt was numbness. There was no movement, no sound, no light, until he heard the scream, and then a shot. He hoped that meant that one of the men was now dead, and he was thankful enough that his eyelids didn't want to open. Amanda was taping it all for him anyway, so it didn't really matter.

John cracked his eyes open a little, to survey the damage. There they were, the pathetic humans that they were, still chained to the pipes. Adam was bleeding at the shoulder. So, Dr. Gordon had missed, or hadn't the balls to kill Adam. But he soon found out that it was neither. Larry Gordon had missed because he had cut off his own foot. Jigsaw almost grinned, but John was appalled, is that what he had driven this man to do? 

Knowing that the doctor was going to probably bleed out, and hoping that Adam was also on his way to kingdom come, John stood, and Adam's eyes opened in shock and disbelief.

"Wait!!!! NOOOOOOO!" Was the last thing that John heard him say before he turned to shut the door on Adam.

Sighing, he turned to see Amanda waiting, a face of shock, somewhat sickness, and satisfaction on her face. All he said was, "Did you get it on tape?"

"Yeah, after I got through the initial shock of it all, I kind of enjoyed myself, "she started as they went back down the hall, "It's one of those things that it's 'funny if it's not happening to you'."

John eyed her warily. He wasn't in the mood right now. He just wanted to watch the tape, and get Larry out of the building before he died. Telling Amanda that he forgot something, he went back into the bathroom.

Larry was an ash white by the time he got back, his body convulsing into shock.

"Hang in there, doc." John murmured, "I said that you'd get out of here alive if you passed, and you did to the best of your abilities." He took of his shirt and wrapped it around his leg to stop the rest of the bleeding. Picking up the cell phone, he let his voice slip into Jigsaw's for a moment as he called the wife.

"Hello Mrs. Gordon, your husband is alive, he passes his test." He slowly and deliberately recited the address of the building. "You may pick him up now and take him to a hospital, you have three minutes or he will bleed to death. Let your race begin." 

He hung up, then half carried, half dragged Larry out to the front door of the warehouse, and left him there, hoping his family would find him in time. Now, as for Adam…

John went back to see if Adam was still breathing, but he wasn't. It wasn't from the lack of blood.

Adam had been strangled.

John thought he knew who it was as well. He hoped that he wasn't creating yet another monster out of Amanda, the whole point of this test was to make sure she could handle it. Shaking his head, John just left Adam's body to rot.

There was a lot of tape to go over, and that was before the police got to it too. John had told Amanda to make copies of all the tapes for the cops, and then they took the masters with them back to the hotel.

Reviewing them was a lot harder than he thought it would be, but that was all part of the plan. After all, he had to desensitize himself, as well as Amanda, to this before they could move on.

What neither of them knew was that it would take the better part of six months.

That was slightly before the start of a rampant police investigation. Before John had his next victim. Since Adam had killed Zepp in the bathroom, John now relied on Amanda to gather information on the detective Matthews and his team to figure out who to capture next.

Then again, why not have multiple people for the next test?

Jigsaw sniggered, that was the most brilliant of plans.

"I got info on that cop that you wanted," he alerted Amanda. "Turns out that he likes to plant evidence to frame his most likely suspect, or the one that he has a bone to pick with."

Amanda laughed coldly, and then John caught the slightest hint of a smile on her lips before it disappeared completely.

"Okay then," John continued. "This test looks like this will center around his family." He paused, unsure of his notes. "Does he have any sons or daughters?"

Amanda glanced at the notes, and nodded. "Yeah, a son. He's done time for various things. Mostly petty theft and shoplifting."

John nodded; his plan was already falling into place.

"Give me his file, Amanda. I think that I have an idea on how to get to the cop who likes to make others guilty." 

Amanda nodded, handed over the papers, and turned to leave at John's dismissive nod. What she didn't know was that she once again would be put to the test for what she had just done to Adam. She had, after all, murdered him in cold blood.

But Amanda would learn how hard taking on John's work would be. She shuddered briefly as she thought about what she had watched on the tape, reliving what she had been through in her own capture.

She could still see Billy haunting her as she made her way downtown to the home of Detective Matthews.

Mak: another three to five!


	9. Setting up the next game

Disclaimer: I. Don't .Own. SAW. Just the plot line that Billy tied to his tricycle.

A/N: Hey all, sorry about the delay, but I had a thing called Life in the way, so here's the next chap I wrote! Hope you like it and sorry it's been forever!

John was tired, worn. He didn't know what to do with himself for the hour or so that his apprentice would be gone on her escapade of sorts. He wondered if he was going to see the end of this, to see his legacy carry on. The part of him that was Jigsaw told him not to worry about it, things would take care of themselves if Amanda stayed true to the cause. John was a little wary. He knew that he was going to die soon, but what of Amanda? What would she do once he was gone? Would she stay the course? Would she be satisfied with what games they had played and go on with her life?

He shook his head, standing slowly. Going over to a shelf that he kept his medication. He coughed, and mare red tainted spittle came out of his mouth, and John scowled. This was not going to be easy. He may have had a limited time to live, but he didn't know how long. A few years? And that was with taking his meds like he was supposed to.

Popping a couple little white pills, he downed a glass of water, and tuned to leave this place, perhaps for good. Pausing, he looked around at his first test, and Jigsaw was satisfied with the work, and looked forward to another game.

John wasn't as happy. Picking Billy up, he left for the stage of his next brilliant plan, a house on the south end of town that he had purchased for dirt-cheap.

The house itself sat on a shaky foundation at best, but it had a ventilation system, which was crucial for what he wanted to accomplish. Stepping out of his van, he opened the back, which contained a massive black bin, a shovel, and a battery powered jigsaw. Taking them into one of the back bedrooms of the house, he started at his biggest physical task.

Taking the saw to the floor, he cut a hole about five feet in diameter. The floor gave a little, and he pulled up the planks, revealing the crumbling foundation. Taking the shovel, John was barely strong enough to dig a three-foot hole into the floor. Worn, he called Amanda, who joined him with another shovel, and in a few more hours, they had a good-sized hole.

"What the hell is this for?" Amanda thought it a little redundant to dig this hole in the floor of a house.

"For this, be careful, I don't want you to stick yourself and getting sick, I won't be able to take you to the hospital. Go put on a few more layers of clothing and these gloves." John handed her thick industrial gloves; one like a HAZMAT suit would come with. Amanda did as she was told, and gasped when John opened the bin, and almost peed herself.

In the bin were thousands apon thousands of used hypodermic needles, old, bloody, and infected with any viral decease that she could think of.

"Holy shit…." There were tears in her eyes. "John I can't…." she stepped back, her thin frame shaking, she still wasn't over her drug addiction, and she knew what those things could do to her, and she hated it.

"Yes you can Amanda, you're stronger remember?" he had also donned several more layers of cloths, and gloves. Amanda cried out as John carefully stuck his hand into the bin, and shook the top layer into the hole.

"I'm ok Amanda see? The gloves work well," he held out his hand, where a few needles had barely penetrated the top. "I need you to help me lift the container ok? Slowly not too fast." The two of them tipped the bin, and the shattering of little pieces of glass and metal hit each other on the way down to become a menacing pit of death.

Amanda was shaking still as the pair covered the pit with an old set of box springs.

"Oh my fucking god, I never want to see that many needles in my life again." She picked up the shovels and bin for John, who was now busy tinkering with the door, putting a recorder and a tape inside, he had recorded it before she had gotten there, having already sent another man named Obi after the other victims.

"Alright, after this, you must never come back into this room Amanda, or you'll be locked in here forever."

"Ok, I know I won't be in here ever." Amanda shuddered as the two of them left the room, John setting some kind of timer, and going to a room that was about the same size as the fist, but had been more well furnished in its hayday. In the middle of the room was a safe, and here was where john began. Taking out a pistol that he had gotten from the bottom of the bin, he opened the door, and placed the gun behind it. Pulling a bike chain and a gear out if the bin as well, he hooked the gear to the trigger of the gun. Then he placed the chain over the gear, and turned it. The resounding click was satisfying, and he continued an elaborate process that Amanda couldn't follow to hook it to the lock of the keyhole. Then she figured it out, and shuddered again, but part of her was enthralled at the same time, she was actually getting to see his mid wok. She just hoped that she would be good enough to be as good as he was. Or that she survived to be as good as he was that is.

Mak: another three to five!


	10. More thoughts short chap

Disclaimer: I. Don't .Own. SAW. Just the plot line that Billy tied to his tricycle.

A/N: Hey all, sorry about the delay, but I had a thing called Life in the way, so here's the next chap I wrote, sorry it is a bit short, but I have like an hour to put it all down, and I will have more soon I promise! This is an in-between chapter not a full one ok?

He wondered how long that it would take to end, this thing that was his new life, this new game. He had no reason to think about how it would ruin all of these people, no they weren't people, but his subjects. John had to remember that, Jigsaw ran it into his brain every waking moment. Not that he would've forgotten anyway.

Amanda had finally gotten over the fact that she also was going to be in the house with the others, but she incorrectly guessed the motive that put her in there. She had no idea that what she had done to Adam is the whole reason that she would be in the house, only that she would be the only one that wouldn't be fighting for her life. She had no need to, she had passed her test.

She had gone back to her apartment one last time to gather up everything that she owned, which wasn't much. A few leftover articles of clothing, a few dilapidated stuffed animals that were from about twenty years before. And then there was her box of goodies as well, which both pieces of John despised, but then Jigsaw thought of another excuse to have her in the house. He really liked that idea, maybe too much.

So he wasn't surprised that she looked shocked when he told her that she had to slit her wrists again.

"What the hell? I did that once and you put me back in the basement just to make sure that I wouldn't do it again! I'm surprised that you didn't put me back in my bear trap, or worse!"

John nodded, and went back to polishing Billy which had been his task for the past hour. Soon, his puppet would be ready, and so would they.

Mak: another three to five!


	11. Oxygen short

Disclaimer: I. Don't .Own. SAW. Just the plot line that Billy tied to his tricycle.

A/N: Hey, sorry this is also short, (a drabble really) but I have finals this week, then I'm done and I'll have more time to update. School bytes! (Once again I'm skipping the movie, (well, part of it) but throwing stuff in ok? Have fun and enjoy, this is featuring our Amanda)

Amanda heaved Daniel Mathews into the safe, put his oxygen on, and then shut the five pound three inch thick door.

"There we go. Do I really have to go back to the house John?" Her voice had a whine too it, which grated Johns skin like a cheese grater, but he nodded.

"Yes, you have to go pick up the evidence that you left behind, not to mention you have to cover up the needle pit so none of the cops fall into it. If they die, we could get charged with murder."

"Yeah, like we won't already when this is all over. If it ever ends any time soon, which I know neither of us want of course." She caught herself quickly, but John let it pass, waving her off. "Go Amanda, I don't want you to be seen here when the police arrive, besides, your needle wounds are getting infected, and you need to get back to the hotel to treat them, so don't worry about me. If I need help I'll call you." He patted his cell phone, and turned back to where he had been watching the feed, which was now coping onto more tapes, so he could have a set when the police "arrested" him. What a joke, being arrested. He would never be caught, never see the inside a prison cell, by the time that his legacy would begin to close, he and Amanda would be long gone. He dead, and hopefully Amanda moving on with her life, once again a normal functioning human being. If there was suck a thing. Jigsaw didn't think so. But that was not longer the issue as the police had started to storm the place, this was going to be interesting. The second phase of the test was about to begin, and he was wondering if Detective Matthews was going to have the nerve to pass. Only time would tell, and his just started.

Mak: another three to five!


	12. Cigeretts and Spagetti

Disclaimer: I. Don't .Own. SAW. Just the plot line that Billy tied to his tricycle.

A/N: Hey, sorry this is also short, (a drabble really) (Once again I'm skipping the movie, but throwing stuff in ok? Have fun and enjoy, this is featuring our Amanda) Hey! Thanks for sticking it out guys! I'm back! (And just so you know I DO NOT SMOKE, I JUST HAVE TO SELL CIGS AT MY JOB THAT'S WHY I'm SO SPESIFIC ABOUT THEM IN THIS CHAP OK? Sorry had to make that clear Enjoy.

She couldn't believe what that mother fucking dip shit did to him. Amanda had come out of the house and to the van, finding John bloodied mess.

"Oh my god! What the fuck did that ass do to you?" she praticly shrieked, John didn't like it, she was losing her nerve, her calm, she was becoming the girl in the room again, he had to calm her down.

"Amanda, Amanda please, just take up back to the factory, you can help me there, we just have to get out of here." He protested weakly, and hearing his voice must have broke her out of her frantic state, and she threw the van into drive, taking him back to the factory. Once there, Amanda had to praticly lift John into the bed, but after a year and a half that was no longer such a formidable task, especially after trapping the cop in the bathroom with Adam. Once hooked into the proper monitors, John rasped quietly" You almost lost you head Amanda, I will not have it happen again, you hear me?" Amanda just nodded, feeling like a reprimanded child. "Yeah ok, I just thought that you were-"

"Going to die?" john laughed, and then couched into the handkerchief that he held now from his table. "Amanda you fool, of course I'm going to die, it could've been right then, and no one would be there to mourn me."

"I would…" she seemed hurt by his words, and left him to sleep for a few hours, going out to buy more supplies, pulling on a cleaner hoodie, and pulling it up so no-one would really see her face. Going into the grocery store, Amanda picked up one of those small hand baskets, going into the produce first.

Picking up a few apples, peaches, a bag of grapes (green for him, red for her) she moved onto the organic pasta and sauces, thinking to make something simple, like spaghetti or Mac and cheese. She had finally gotten to the check out when she noticed that she was in the tobacco isle. Shit she hadn't had a single cigarette sense before she had started coke all those years ago. Oh shit, she hoped that the attendant wouldn't card her when she asked, "Hey, can I get a pack of Malbro Smooth and Reds both in a box?" Thankfully, the checker didn't card her, and she opened the Reds first. Savoring the first drag forever, she took longer than what was nessary to get back to the factory. Sowing away the precious items, she made dinner and took it to john. When she passed him his plate of spaghetti, he wrinkled his nose.

"Amanda, what have I told you about smoking?"

"What are you taking about? I haven't been smoking." She replied in the most innocent voice she could muster.

"Yes you have, Malbro kings."

"They're called Reds." She sighed. "Honestly you're impossible."

"I know. Finish eating and bring me Billy, he took a beating this time around, and I need to fix him up."

She did as she was told, and wondered what was so important about this little doll. She wondered how much of a puppet she was as well.

Mak: another three to five!


	13. One last Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own SAW. You should al know that by now. Ok, that's about it. On with the next chapter.

John sighed, dipping his paintbrush into the acrylic red paint to fix up Billie's eyes. He hoped that Amanda wouldn't keep going down the path that she was, but one never knew about the people he was closest too…

That was the other thing that amazed him, how Amanda would still continue to help him out with everything that he needed, had she meant what she said on the tape to Eric? That he had really become her surrogate father to her? That he had finally appreciated her life? He hoped so, and after following this train of thought, was in a better mood when Amanda returned to his workshop, carrying desert. Tonight it was simple, just chocolate pudding, something that wouldn't upset his stomach.

"Amanda, I'm sorry about what I said earlier, I was just a little agitated about what Eric had done to me. Is he still alive?" Amanda cringed, but nodded, she felt a little bad for what she had done to his foot, but she had left him there in the tunnel nonetheless to die, or get out, forever looking for Daniel. "I brought you something else, something I obtained from my last check up at the hospital earlier before the games in the house, it should help you out with your panic attacks." He held up a small bottle of pills and pointed to his duffel bag laying under his bed, "There is an inhaler in there too for you, so now you don't have to worry about passing out when you're under stress." He smiled a little, but Amanda never got to return it because she had ducked under the bed, looking for the inhaler. She never had time to find it how ever, because just as she was going to ask John which pocket it was in, she heard the bed start to shake violently. John had started to seize.

"John! Oh my fucking god! John!" She grabbed the oxygen tank that was left over from Daniel, and put the mask over John's face. It seemed to help, and after a few more seconds, he fell into a fitful sleep, that he didn't wake up from for a good four hours. In that time, Amanda bolted out of the factory, and made for the hospital, where she still remembered where all the drugs and oxygen where kept, it took her about three hours to get all of what she thought they would need, and got back just in time for John to wake up. The first thing he thought about was Billie.

"Amanda?" he sat up slowly, pained, "Where is Billie?"

She held up the puppet in front of him. "He's right here, and he's ok, the paint was dry before you…" she didn't want to think about it, and John dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"It's of no matter, where did you go?"

"Back to the hospital, I picked up some supplies, drugs and equipment to make you more comfortable." She shrugged, and John actually smiled, yes, he had picked the right person to carry on his work, Amanda would be just fine.

Amanda on the other had, was wondering how well she would live up to John's expectations for her. She wanted to really try on these next series of games, prove to John that she could do his work with out panicking, but she guessed that was left over from her own trap over three years before. But then why did she panic when she had to kill all those people, she almost couldn't finish off Adam. But she got thought it, and that's what mattered to her.

But she didn't want to think about that anymore, so making sure that John was involved in his latest projects for his next game, she went outside for another Marlboro. But what she didn't know was that this last game was for her.

_Three months later…_

"Amanda!" John called from his bed in what could be called the cleanest room in the whole factory. He knew that this is where he would probably die, some how he just knew, but he didn't tell Amanda just yet.

"Did you need anything?" she popped in from that other room, where she was making some final adjustments on the new part of her robe, to make it easier to move in, she would need it in capturing her next subjects.

"Yes, I need just a few pieces of notebook paper, a manila envelope, and a new tape." She nodded and left, returning a few minutes later with what he requested, and lingered like a child waiting for another request. "That's all for now, I think that you're pizza is going to burn." He raised an eyebrow, and Amanda dashed out with an "Oh shit!"

He then turned to reach for his pen, and picked up the paper and started to write what he thought his lat letter would be to her.

_ My Dearest Amanda,_

_This, I believe, will be my final test, and I sincerely hope that it won't be yours. I have truly enjoyed the time that I have spent with you, and I believe that you have learned to appreciate your life, that you still have that spark, and a small amount of compassion that is buried beneath all of that anger and insecurity. Do not let them take you over, learn to harness them, and use them for your own lessons. I hope that this letter will suffice to tell you the affection that I hold for you Amanda, you are the only family that I have left in this world, you and Billie anyway. So take what I have told you to heart, and remember Amanda that you are my daughter, and I love you._

_Affectionately,_

_John._

He slipped the note into the envelope, and took his sharpie and scribbled her name on the front, and got slowly out of bed and placed it in his desk drawer, where she would eventually find it, or if things worked out, he would tell her where it was in case anything happened in the mean time. Because if everything went wrong in that could be the last game, he Amanda, and the newest test subjects would all be dead. He hoped that wasn't the case as he picked Billie back up, and started to fix his cheeks. 


	14. Final Lessons Learned

Disclaimer: I don't own SAW you all know that by now, or I'd be rich.

A/N: only 2 reviews guys? You can do way better than that next time! I know all of you better than that! Anyway, this might be the last chapter for this story, but I do have Ideas for the sequel to Another Mercy Game in the works, so don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.

Amanda sighed, she didn't think that she was ready to go through with this last game; it was probably going to be John's last one. Pulling up into the grungy alleyway of the hospital, she crawled into the back of the van to change into her robe and mask, and pulled a clean syringe out of a case sitting on the floor. She was trying not to pullout to so she could use one also. She didn't need to be high as a kite when she got home to John with their subject, he wouldn't be happy. Plus it was going to be hard enough to sneak into a crowded hospital looking like a Halloween reject, let alone capturing the good doctor. She snickered at that, good doctor her ass.

Amanda paused, pulled on the suffocating latex mask, and hopped out of the back of the van, locking it behind her. The alleyways pretty much deserted, with only one lone hobo lighting up a cigarette.

Creeping up on the only side door that she could find, she peered through the wire mesh, and pulled open the door, slipping in, barely untested.

After waiting on the doctor to see if she was going to take her anti-depressants or not, Amanda struck, pushing the needle into Lynn's neck with a relish, but careful enough not to kill her, this was going to be the person that would safe John's life after all.

It took her about an hour to get the doctor back to the factory and into the wheelchair, making sure that her hands and feet were securely duct aped to the legs and armrests, and the locks were put on he wheels before she went to go check on John.

John was awake, and had propped himself up in bed, drinking his last sip of water from his favorite glass when she came in.

"There you are, did you get the doctor here safely?"

"Yeah, though she's not an easy one to drag in here that's for sure."

"Good," John almost smiled, "Now all you have to do is get our other test subject into his box." Amanda cringed.

"That fat ass? Are you kidding me?" she shuddered, the newest guy reminded her of what John had told her about Paul. Middle class, sane, fat. All the same to her. "Can I at least try and lift him with something else?"

"I guess so, but be careful, that man will end up being vital to both of our lives. Look at me Amanda, know that I'm not lieing." Those word sent chills down her spine, like John had meant them too. She left, and his eyes followed her, hoping against hope that they would all make it out of this alive, if only she would keep her temper…

A few hours later, John could her Lynn screaming from the other room, and a few minutes' passes and Amanda brought her in to see him fir the first time. He took a few Ibprophen, and Amanda handed him his water so he could swallow it.

"Hello Dr. Denlon," he started, his voice raspier than he had ever heard it, and it sounded foreign to him almost. "You probably don't remember me, but I most certainly remember you…" he coughed, and took a breath of oxygen it was certainly getting harder to breathe. He motioned for Amanda to go check on Jeff, the other subject and she did reluctantly, she didn't want to leave those two alone. Walking over to the monitor, she giggled a little as she watched the big man rock and tumble all the way out of the box, and interrupted the pair s she walked back into the room, and said, "He's out of the box."

John nodded, and accepted his fate, their fate, this was the last lesson that he was able to teach, this was Amanda's final lesson, and hopefully she would pass, because he really didn't want to rely on _the other, _he was barely worthy of the honor. But if he had to, this is what must be done.

Hours later… 

This was it, it had all come down to this, his lessons had failed Amanda, but not everything he had worked so hard for had died, there was still some hope left, as Jeff stared down into his face and said that he forgave him, he wondered if the man really did, that's why he had recorded the rules of the last game to Jeff on another small tape he left in the recorder, that's why he swallowed the other one, to make sure that _the other_ got it, and would put his last lesson in place. The one for the last remaining veteran SWAT member, Rigg… but right now, he had to deal with Jeff.

"Jeff, live or die, make our choice…" and there was a small smile on his face as he watched the blood coming out of his throat, he could hear Jill's laugh, he could see Amanda, Adam, and even Dr. Gordon waiting for him.

"Hey…welcome to hell." And then he knew that his work was done, these lessons were not to be taken lightly, and he had learned this. But what was he? He was only a simple toy maker who decided to make a puppet one day…

Mak: Well, that's it for this one you guys hope you enjoyed it, I need at least FIVE reviews if you all want the sequel to another mercy game starring our Amanda and Corbett. Thanks everybody!


End file.
